


moving in

by dualcolours



Series: Golden Gay Farm Series [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Amber is Nonbinary Micheal is trans do NOT fuck around! Amber they/them micheal he/him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualcolours/pseuds/dualcolours
Summary: the chicken statue chose micheal as a way of showing yoba's approval in his eventual marriage of shane.
Series: Golden Gay Farm Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076570
Kudos: 3





	moving in

**“hey micheal?”**

**“yeah?”**

**“what’s with all the frozen pizzas you shoved into the freezer?”** amber gave him a few moments to respond before peeking into the hallway that connected to the kitchen to see micheal carefully adjusting his recently won straw hat.

 **“yo, micheal, pizza freezer why?”** they called down the hall, causing micheal to stop and give them a confused look.

**“what?”**

amber rolled their eyes and gestured in the kitchen, returning to the still-open freezer to wait for micheal to follow. the other farmer poked hs head into the kitchen, looking puzzled, **“what?”**

**“pizza. bastard. why?”**

micheals face reddened almost instantly, and he looked away with a few awkward coughs. amber looked between the pizza and micheal, connected the dots, resisted the urge to smack themself in the face, and settled instead with an exasperated sigh and shaking their head.

**“this just in- pizza serves probably four or five people and apparently now it serve micheal sterlings’ gay agenda. get yours today!”**

**“hey- at least i don’t go to pierre’s store every day just to see abigail!”** micheal defended himself as optimus slipped between his legs and into the kitchen, letting out a huffy meow when the cat saw his food and water were empty. obediently, micheal opened the cupboard that held the cans of optimus’s food and began to open one and dump it into the food.

at the mention of the daily trips to pierre’s, amber flushed as well, **“maybe i just like helping the local economy, joja boy.”**

 **“hey, these pizzas are fresh from gus’s saloon, i made a special order for some,”** micheal said defensively as he refilled optimus’s water as well, the old brown-and-white cat eagerly chowing down on the wet food.

 **“and beside, me and abigail had a bonding moment,”** amber huffed, finally shutting the fridge, **“so i’m farther than you are, you cowboy wannabe looking bastard.”**

**“was this before or after you egged me?”**

**“actually, the egging was because you interrupted the moment.”**

micheal looked as if he was mentally debating if the egging was fair, before shrugging, **“yeah, that seems fair actually. and for your information, it has been working. he no longer super hates me, i gave him an entire pizza for his birthday a day or two ago and he actually said thanks! baby steps.”**

 **“wow! not hated, micheal how do you do it!”** amber replied, laying on the sarcasm, dodging the dishtowel micheal tossed at them. deciding to attempt an escape, amber flung open the front door and stopped short as soon as they saw the steady rainfall outside.

 **“what?”** micheal asked, trying to peer around them to see what the other farmer was looking at. what was supposed to be a sunny day with clear skies was instead a dark, cloudy day with a steady rainfall that didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

 **“what the hell, this blows!”** micheal sounded frustrated as the wind started up an amber closed the door to keep the rain from coming in. even optimus who normally howled to be let out had slunk away from the door and was sulking by his food dish. micheal wandered back into the kitchen and dramatically flopping down at the table, amber rolling their eyes at the display.

 **“well if we can’t work outside, we probably should finally finish unpacking, huh?”** amber said, plucking a to-do list off the fridge, and waving it at micheal who groaned louder. **“we have to unpack at some point! we can’t just live out of boxes forever, you fucking creature.”**

 **“ugghhh, i hate it when you make sense!”** micheal replied, sounding muffled with his face mushed into the table, and amber resisted the urge to smack him upside the head, **“i’ll take the living room?”**

 **“sure, i’ll start with the kitchen,”** amber agreed and the other farmer peeled himself off the table and shuffled into the hallway. after a few moments, he shouted, **“if i have to move the couch more than once, i’m quitting!”** and amber rolled their eyes again and pulled out their phone to select a music playlist. shortly after, the sound of micheals’ music drifted in from the living room as well, and amber turned towards the kitchen boxes. the next few hours were busy with noise, the sound of furniture moving from the living room and the sound of dishware clanking and clattering as amber put away plates and silverware. the top cupboards were left empty as neither could easily reach, and instead cups were carefully stacked next to the few mugs they owned, plates next to bowls. silverware was placed in the drawers and other cooking supplies tucked into any cupboard that was left free.

 **“hey, hows the living room?”** amber shouted as they plugged in the toaster next to the coffee machine, and tossed the empty moving box in the corner with the others. optimus made a displeased yowl from one of the boxes, and amber apologized as they passed.

 **“it’s done, but i might move some of my extra stuff from my room in here. all we really were able to bring was the tv since we moved so fast, and the couch we bought off the road the other day,”** micheal said, frowning at the room. **“maybe a coffee table and some lamps, and probably a calendar to write dates on.”**

 **“yeah, it is pretty bare in here,”** amber agreed, leaning on the back of the couch. micheal suddenly grinned and dashed into the hallway, the sound of assumedly his door creaking open, and then the sound of him returning. he stood with a large box in his arms, and amber eyed it suspiciously.

**“i was hoping you’d say that, because i found the best thing to add a little love to the room!”**

**“what the hell did you find, you- is that a fucking.. is that a fucking wooden chicken statue? micheal, what the genuine fuck am i looking at?”** amber stared at the revealed chicken statue that micheal proudly held out of the box.

 **“isn’t it cool! i was clearing out some bushes the other day in the woods when i found this old chicken statue, and i took it to gunther and he said it was pretty old! he offered me a wooden chicken statue in exchange for it!”** micheal replied, sounding pleased with himself, and amber had to admit, at least it wasn’t the old gross statue. **“you know what? sure- where are you putting the fucker?”** amber asked, and micheal carefully placed it right next to the couch.

**“so he can watch tv.”**

**“of course, how could i have been such a fool.”**

micheal stuck his tongue out at his housemate, who responded with a face of their own. they both flopped onto the couch with a sigh, optimus chirruping as he trotted into the room to join them.

**“so.. are we done for today?”**

**“if you want to fix up your room, go the fuck ahead. i’ve already pretty much done up mine.”**

**“thank god. hey, you want a pizza for dinner?”**


End file.
